darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Sattellite launch chit chat
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Metro-X Murusa is out here on the plateau, back against the sheer faced wall, gazing straight up at the stars. She seems to be star gazing, but truth be known she just is taking some time for herself and thinking on things. Metro-X moves up through one of the tunnels leading to the Underground. Jets firing one time for a touch of added lift before he lands, bending his knees deep to absorb the shock and lessen the sound, gazing around self cautiously, despite the knowledge of the border holders. Murusa's scanners inform her of the presence of another, making her look over toward the direction. It doesn't take long for her to figure out by the size and shape of the form who it is. Pushing off of the wall, she moves toward him. "Good cycle!" Metro-X turns and bows his head politely when Murusa approaches him, "Good cycle miss, good to see you've escape the airport for a change." winking an optic. You say, "For the moment anyway. Nothing for me to do until the satellites are ready and reloaded into the rocket. I see you have recovered from your time with the Cons."" Metro-X nods "Well enough, and my fuel levels have still remained rather high since then." leaning to rest more on his right leg, looking around the landscape. "It has been quiet since the launch." Murusa smiles to that, "YEs it has, a small blessing at least. Hopefully we won't have to do another distraction. But there is no way knowing for sure." Metro-X mrmmms "Hopefully they will take the bait if there is another, and not just wait for the rocket to be in the air." ahhh ever the worry wart. Murusa hmms, "Well we shall see. I'm still considering if it would be just easier to send false information over the radio." Metro-X raises an optic ridge "With one like Soundwave?" apparently weighing options now that it's in his head. Murusa smiles, "He did show up when Prime radioed the Bots show up there." Metro-X blinks at that, head canting to the side. "Which means he's always listening... But one has to be careful of pulling the same trick twice." Murusa nods her head to that, "True. Still though I cannot expect that a set up like last time will work either. They may well just figure we are launching again anyway." Metro-X mrmmms "Might be more pertinent to just work in secret, and launch with air support to defend it." You say, "That may be for the best. No use of the radio is really needed during launch." Metro-X taps his chin at that, looking towards the city. "Or perhaps some sort of direct tight beam transmission... Something not using normal radio waves." You say, "A possibility. As is scrambling transmissions or using an agreed upon code." Metro-X chuckles "What about laser transmission?" You say, "I'll take anything under consideration at this point Metro-X." Metro-X nods "I would suggest laser transmission, and non-bounce directional transmission until airborne, and then engage radio silence unless absolutely necessary." Murusa pauses as she considers it, "Thank you for the suggestion. I shall be meeting with those involved in Apollo soon, we will discuss such things and how we are proceeding with the next step of the project." Metro-X nods once again, optics squinching as if he was smiling "Always glad to lend suggestions." Murusa smiles to that, she turns slightly, "So were you coming to the city to visit?" she asks. Metro-X blinks and then looks around. "Not originally, but I could move in that direction." You say, "So where were you going?" Metro-X tilts his head at that "Surface patrol for possible refugee caravans, actually..." Murusa cocks her head slightly, "Refugees from Cubricon?" she asks. Metro-X shakes his head. "Refugees from Decepticon territories, and the disputed lands actually." Murusa ahhs softly. "And where were you planning to direct them toward exactly?" Metro-X shrugs slightly. "Iacon, Crystal City, The Buffer Zone... wherever they sought to escape to." Murusa nods, "Let me know if you send some toward Crystal City then." Metro-X chuckles "I normally do, don't I?" pausing a moment. "So what brought you out so far, today?" You say, "Oh I just needed to go somewhere where I'm not being constantly harassed for one thing or another. Give myself time to think things out, try to distress before catching a rest cycle." Metro-X mrmmms "I can understand the need, believe it or not." Murusa smiles, "I figured you would. You should try it sometime yourself, Metro-X." Metro-X laughs, and shrugs "Believe it or not, but periodically I do take a few clicks, if not a full cycle to allow myself time to recover from the regular trudging." Murusa nods, "Good to hear it." she smiles, for brief moment she looks a bit reflective and wistful. Like something flitted into the fore of her mind. Then she pushes it back from where it came, asking, "So what did you think of the Bots that showed up?" Metro-X's head tilts at that. "How do you mean?" hands folding behind his back. Murusa looks serious now, "I just thought seeing them in action would have given you a better understanding of what they are about is all, Metro-X. After all they didn't have to help us distract the Cons." Metro-X shakes his head, "No they didn't... I am working with them some... With Cubicron now though. Bigshot crossed a line, and I'd rather make him pay than have him fool an old friend of mine into potentially endangering his position with the side he's chosen." Murusa frowns a bit, “Metro-X, I don't know all of the Autobots so I don't know who this Bigshot is... only Bots I have met are Prime, Ironhide, and Lonestar." Metro-X shakes his head "Bigshot isn't an Autobot... He's one of the cartel heads, and I saw him dealing his wares to an Autobot, one of my old partners from Tetrahex... Selling repair packs, clean ones at first. But Bigshot works dirty, chopped parts are specialty of his, and I wouldn't be surprised if he eventually tried to sneak those into the clean packages." Murusa ohs softly and shakes her head, "And have you informed the Autobots of this? Surely they aren't that bad off for parts that they are dealing with this Bigshot fellow. They certainly could talk to us." Metro-X nods "I spoke with Prime about it, yes... And Bigshot deals with the lower ranks, he doesn't work with upper echelon. It's easier to move about unnoticed." Murusa nods, "I'll have to inform Omega and the guard to be on the alert for suspicious parts coming, unless you have done so already?" Metro-X mrmmms "I'm not sure if he's been foolish enough to approach Crystal City, but time will tell, neh?" You say, "Considering this is a boss of a gang in Cubricon you speak of, I would put nothing past such mechs. Better forewarned and forearmed than to just lay back and pretend all is well."" Metro-X blinks, and looks at Murusa for a second. "In a nest of gear-vipers he buries himself under the rest, Murusa. Deeper and more entwined than all the others combined. He comes at you sideways, not something I'm certain Crystal City is regularly trained on." Murusa gives you a soft smile, "I spent time on Monacus when the scientists wanted to run some social experiments and I spent some time pulling their skid plates out of trouble more times than I care to divulge. A lot of that trouble involved gangs that didn't take kindly to them being treated like some sort of science experiment. So trust me when I say this, the guard may not be trained on dealing with that type, but if I get my druthers I will be telling them everything I learned." Metro-X mrmmms, optical ridge still up. "Well, as I said, time will tell what happens. Time is, after all, a face on the water." Murusa inclines her head, "Time waits for no mech or femme, my friend. I have much to impart to the younger generation and with me being a leader of the Guardian Angels gives me a unique opportunity that I cannot pass up. Unfortunately it has to wait a little while longer as there is yet more to be done with Apollo." Metro-X mmrmms and nods shrugging slightly and looking off into the distance. Murusa smiles at you, "I should be going Metro-X, as I do need that rest cycle before I put my shoulder to the wall and give it a push.. as my buddies at the construction site used to say." Metro-X hehs and nods at that. "I will see you around then... Take care, Miss." bowing his head before he lifts off, jet engines roaring to life and carrying him east. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs